


Workout

by navaan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony train together... or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cap-ironman [Tiny Reverse Bang](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/1434433.html) art [Code: GOLDEN](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/126167345333/title-im-going-to-punch-you-in-your) by a_sparrows_fall .
> 
> You can also read and comment on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/212319.html).

Steve comes with a grunt. Beneath him Tony is panting, cheeks red and biting his lips, as he moves his hips frantically. He's touching himself and Steve just stills finally, breathing heavily, but smiling, watching as Tony brings himself to completion, trying not to cry out, a hand pressed to his mouth. Tony's eyes are open and fixed on him. Propping himself up he watches Tony, memorizes every line of his face, every little sound, the incredible heat, the hidden softness in his eyes.

After, they lie together on the hard workout room floor as their breathing slows down. The sit-up bench turned out to be to narrow for what they had just been doing after all.

“Do you still want to punch me?” Steve asks, still propped up on one arm and watching Tony. 

“Not so much, anymore,” Tony admits, but his mouth twists in a way that Steve know means he's still not entirely happy with him. “I love training with you, but you can be a stubborn, annoying super soldier ass.” He turns around onto his stomach angling to reach for his fallen t-shirt and underwear, giving Steve a satisfying view of his naked ass.

He grins sheepishly. “I'm sorry.”

Tony is already half standing, pulling the dark fabric of the t-shirt over his head. He huffs. “I'm not quite sure I believe you.”

Steve grins wider. “I'm Captain America.”

Huffing, Tony looks at him, still only half dressed, while Steve himself hasn't even made a move to gather up his own clothes yet. “That you are. And who can I trust if not Captain America?”

“I know I push to hard sometimes,” he admits, not only to smooth Tony's slightly ruffled feathers, but because he knows that he pushed too hard today. Outside when things go wrong Steve will always be a super soldier, but Tony caught without the armor needs to be able to defend himself on his own terms. 

It's clear that Tony recognizes the apology for what it is and rolls his eyes. “I should know better than to let my pride get the best of me,” Tony says. They both know how much he hates to lose, even when he loses to his superhuman team mates. “But I feel you were just winding me up, to get me naked on the floor. I feel used, Steve. You can just ask!” He's finally grinning a bit. “I just hope when you get other people to train with you this isn't always the outcome.”

“Only with you,” he says, breath nearly catching in his throat, mouth suddenly dry. He finally reaches for his own shirt as Tony slips on his pants again. “Only you bring out the best and the worst in me.”

Tony snorts and sits on the uneven bench and watches him get dressed. “Likewise.”

They kiss. Softly this time. 

He can't help thinking that this workout has been quite successful, albeit in an unexpected way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also favorite/reblog/ [here](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/126827319024/ficlet-avengers-comics-workout-stevetony).


End file.
